


Dil Sınırları

by robinsexual



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Given Name, Other, Slice of Life
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsexual/pseuds/robinsexual
Summary: "Venom (Zehir/Kötülük) senin gerçek adın mı, çeviri mi, yoksa sadece kulağa havalı geldiği için mi seçtin?"Bu one-shot Bakageta'nın Boundaries of Language adlı one-shot'ından çeviridir.This one-shot is a translation of Bakageta's one-shot, named Boundaries of Language.





	Dil Sınırları

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boundaries of Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811776) by [Bakageta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageta/pseuds/Bakageta). 



> Thanks to Bakageta for letting me translate their story.  
> Hikayesini çevirmeme izin verdiği için Bakageta'ya teşekkür ederim.

"Hey, hayatım?" Eddie sonunda dünden beri sormak için kendinde aradığı özgüveni sonunda topladığında akşam yemeğini hazırlıyordu. (Et soslu makarna, bol et soslu.)

_**Evet** _ _**?** _

"Venom (Zehir/Kötülük) senin gerçek adın mı, çeviri mi, yoksa sadece kulağa havalı geldiği için mi seçtin?"

Diğerinin gerçek adını bilmiyor olabileceği düşüncesi Eddie'yi bir süredir rahatsız ediyordu. O bir muhabirdi ve dil işi için çok önemli bir konuydu. Çoğunlukla zihin yoluyla iletişim kuran bir uzaylı ırkının, dünya üzerinde konuşulan bir dilde isme sahip olması ona hiç mantıklı gelmiyordu.

Bir anlık _**(**_ _ **tereddüt**_ _ **)**_ hissettiği sırada Venom'ın karnında yaptığı hareketler yavaşladı. _**İkinci**_ _ **ve**_ _ **üçüncü**_ _ **sebepler**_ _ **. Venom**_ _ **gerçek**_ _ **adıma**_ _ **en**_ _ **yakın**_ _ **kelime**_ _ **ve**_ _ **kulağımıza**_ ** _bayağı_** _ **tehditkâr**_ _ **geldi**_ _ **.**_

"Hm, mantıklı. Gerçek adın nasıl peki?"

Bu sefer Venom hareket etmeyi kesti ve kendilerini Eddie'nin karaciğerinin yakınlarnda bir yerde yoğunlaştırdılar.

_**(** _ _**tereddüt** _ _**/** _ _**özgüvensizlik** _ _**)** _

"Eğer istemiyorsan söylemek zorunda değilsin."

 _ **İsmim**_ _ **çok**_ _ **da...**_ Cümleye devam etmeden önce doğru kelimeyi aradılar. _**...**_ _ **hoş**_ _ **bir**_ _ **isim**_ _ **değil**_ _ **.**_

 _(_ _kabulleniş_ _/_ _sabır_ _/_ _bekleyiş_ _/_ _sevgi_ _-_ _dolu_ _-_ _bir_ _-_ _şekilde_ _-_ _sorma_ _)_ Eddie ona kendi dilinde bir yanıt vermek için epey çaba gösterdi. Beraber geçirdikleri aylardan sonra bile hâlâ ona kolay gelmiyordu ama bu çabaya değecek gibi hissetmişti.

**_(_ ** **_Sıyrılma_ ** **_-Savunma_ ** **_-Fark_ ** **_-Edilmeden_ ** **_-Öldürme_ ** **_)_ **

Eddie, bu ismin nasıl Venom'ın özünde nasıl olduklarını yansıttığını ve onların bundan, kim olduklarından, utanç duymadığını hissedebiliyordu. Tereddüt etmişlerdi çünkü isimlerin sahiplerinin amacına bu kadar bağlı ve derin olmadığı narin insan dünyasında tuhaf hissetmişlerdi.

Bir yandan makarnayı karıştırırken diğer yandan "Güzel bir isim aslında. Güzel her zaman hoş olmak zorunda değil." diyerek onu rahatlattı.

**_Sana_** ** _başka_** ** _bir_** ** _isim_** ** _verebiliriz_** ** _, Eddie. (_** ** _tereddüt_** ** _/_** ** _kabul_** ** _-_** ** _edilme_** ** _-_** ** _arzusu_** ** _)_** Venom ona ilk birleştirdikleri andaki gibi duygular gönderiyordu. Yalnış anlaşılma olmasını engellemek için yapıyordu ama Eddie bunun diğerini nasıl açıkta kalmış gibi hissettirdiğini anlayabiliyordu. Görünüşe göre kişisel isimler, konakçılarına bu kadar yakından bağlı olan bir tür için çok önemliydi.

"Edward Charles Allan Brock'tan daha mı iyi?"

**_Hayır_** ** _!_** Düzeltme daha o cümlesini bitiremeden gelmişti. **_Daha_** ** _iyi_** ** _değil_** ** _,_** ** _sadece_** ** _farklı_** ** _,_** ** _seni_** ** _asla_** ** _bu_** ** _şekilde_** ** _değiştirmeye_** ** _çalışmayız_** ** _._**

Eddie'nin Venom'ın tedirginliğinden anladığı kadarıyla, onlara göre birinin adını değiştirmek o kişinin özünü de değiştirmek anlamına geliyordu. Bunu sadece kişinin kendisi yapabilirdi, başkası için bu bir tabuydu. Venom'ın önerdiği şey isim değiştirmekten çok birebir olmayan bir çeviri yapmaktı.

"O anlamda söylememiştim." Ona güvence verdi. Düşüncelerini toparlamak için bir süre bekledi ve becerebildiği kadar _(_ _üzüntü_ _/_ _kasıtsız_ _-_ _endişelendirme_ _/_ _endişelendirmekten_ _-_ _kaynaklı-_ _suçluluk_ _)_ göndermeye çalıştı.

"Bana nasıl bir isim verirdin?" Çünkü Eddie _biri_ _tarafından_ _isim_ _verilmek_ ve _isim_ _değiştirmek_ arasındaki farkı biliyordu.

**_(_ ** **_Sevgili_ ** **_-Ev-_ ** **_Dünyaya-Karşı-_ ** **_Koruma_ ** **_)_ **

"Oh." Bu ismin ne kadar doğru hissettirdiğini, onu ne kadar derinden yansıttığını anlatmak için kelimeler yetmezdi.

Venom anlayabiliyor olmalıydı, çünkü Eddie'nin kalbine sarıldılar ve **_(_** ** _güven_** ** _/_** ** _aşk_** ** _/_** ** _gönül_** ** _-rahatlığı_** ** _)_** yaymaya başladılar.

**Author's Note:**

> https://my.w.tt/SO2ZUpOdFY


End file.
